Harry Potter y Alexios Lux : La Piedra filosofal
by El brujo de Artigas
Summary: Harry no esta solo en este mundo ha sabido llever su vida gracias a la ayuda de su hermano Alexios y aunque la vida con los Dursley es una tortura un dia ttienen la posibilidad de dejarlos ya que a los dos les ofreceran una invitacion a la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria como sera su vida ahora
1. prologo

**Hola Esta es mi Segunda Entrega en Fanfcition** **bueno tal ves este tema esta algo explotado pero intentare que les parezca lo mas interesante posible y que le puedan dar una oportunidad y sin nada mas que agregar los dejo con ...**

 **Harry Potter y Alexios Lux : la piedra filosofal**

 **Aviso: la franquicia que tienen ante ustedes no me pertenece todos los derechos de autor son de J.K. Rowling una gran mujer que tiene una sorprendente genialidad para organizar esta maravillosa saga esto es solo el trabajo de un fan que no estuvo muy satisfecho**

* * *

 _ **Moriré frente al enemigo como un caballero de bien. Sois vos quien volverá grupas como un traidor. palabras de Jacques de Mailly maestro Templario**_

* * *

 _-_ Magia lo que pensamos cuando escuchamos esa palabras trucos, hechizos y encantamientos cosas realmente sorprendentes y sin embargo también terribles ahora cuando nos referimos a magos, brujas y hechiceros son seres o personas de gran poder con la habilidad de cambiar y moldear no solo el mundo físico sino mental y espiritual.

Claro no muchos nacen con esta característica algunos son personas comunes y simples conocidos como "muggles" personas sin magia y sin ninguna especialidad

En los tiempos antiguos los muchos practicantes maestros y conocedores de la magia vieron a los muggles como simples alimañas y por supuesto decidieron esclavizarlos para que los sirvieran como perros y así la raza humana sufrió el látigo y las torturas de los magos pero al cabo de un tiempo ocurrió lo que nadie para algunos pensaron imposible

Los muggles con todo su odio y ira recorriendo de generación en generación causo la creación de los Templarios si seres de sangre muggle pero no solo eso a diferencia de sus antecesores los Templarios nacieron con la capacidad de usar magia pero no como los magos sino magia proveniente de su propio espíritu una fuente tan ardiente como el sol y no solo eso sino su increíble capacidad de resistencia tanto física, mental y mágica

Los templarios al momento de su nacimiento su propósito muy claro hacer pagar a los magos malvados y restaurar el equilibrio para la raza muggle así comenzó una sangrienta guerra entre templario y magos, aunque no lo parezca el lado ganador fue el de los templarios sometiendo por completo a los magos haciéndoles huir y por supuesto que los persiguieron

Con temor y sin escapatoria los magos decidieron hacer un tratado de paz con los templarios uno que marcaría el destino del mundo el trato fue que ningún mago volvería a someter ni esclavizar a los muggles y se mantendrían en la inexistencia para siempre el trato fue aceptado sin embargo los templarios pidieron como prisioneros a los magos que estuvieron liderando la esclavitud para hacerlos pagar por sus fechorías ya que ese era el trabajo para el que nacieron impartir la justicia a la maldad

luego del trato y muchos años parecía que había paz y como es de esperarse los templarios desaparecieron pero se decía que cuando un mago se volvía maligno siempre aparecía un templario para interponerse en su camino así se mantenía el equilibrio y balance de las cosas sin embargo no sean visto templarios en mas de un siglo y no se sabe si segaran existiendo...

* * *

 ** _Privet Drive - 31 de octubre de 1981_**

 **-** Era una noche fría y solitaria en la calle Privet Drive los autos estaban bien organizados en sus respectivas casas la calle estaba iluminada por los faroles de luz to do parecía estar en calma. Al otro lado de calle un figura comenzaba a salir de la niebla del bosque era un señor de edad avanzada envuelto en una túnica y gorro de color gris con una enorme barba blanca

El vejestorio camino hasta cierto punto de la calle donde saco de su bolsillo un aparato el cual extendió con su mano hacia los faroles que emanaban la radiante luz y como por arte de magia las luces abandonaron sus puestos para dirigirse al objeto que sostenía el anciano de túnica gris hasta que ni un solo farol iluminara su presencia

Una ves hecho esto el señor escucho un maullido que hizo centrar su vista en una gata que se dirigía a el

\- Oh, Debí suponer que estaría profesora mcgonagall - dijo el viejo de barba blanco (no el de one pice XD) refiriéndose al animal

uno pensaría que este tipo esta loco de no ser que la figura felina en unos segundos se hubiera convertido en una señora con vestimenta verde con un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color

\- Que tal profesor Dumbledore - saludo la mujer de verde nombrada Mcgonagall

ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron su caminata por la calle

\- son ciertos los rumores Albus - pregunto la profesora con mucha curiosidad

\- temo que si profesora los buenos y los malos - respondió el de túnica gris conocido como Dumbledore

\- entonces "quien usted sabe" murió - pregunto ella con algo de miedo

\- si profesora pero deja esa superstición de quien usted sabe temer a un simple nombre solo le da mas poder - dijo el el viejo con molestia

\- lose pero es que para usted es fácil pues el le temía a usted - respondió Mcgonagall algo apenada

\- Voldemort tuvo poderes a los que yo ni siquiera podría compararme - suspiro tristemente el anciano

\- lose señor y también es muy triste lo que le paso a los Potter y a Amelia - dijo la bruja de verde con algo de lagrimas

\- ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos profesora solo podemos esperar que las cosas salga mejor ahora - dijo el viejo mientras miraba al cielo

\- si tiene razón y ¿quien traerá a los niños? si me permite la pregunta - pregunto con curiosidad

\- le encargue a Hagrid que los trajera sanos y salvos - respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa

\- y de verdad cree que fue prudente confiarle a Hagrid esta tarea tan importante - dijo ella con cierto descontento

\- Oh profesora a Hagrid le confiaría mi vida - dijo con orgullo

los profesores seguian con su larga charla hasta que un rayo de luz blanca comenzó a descender del cielo poco a poco con un ruido como el de un motor de motocicleta y efectivamente la luz provenía de una moto de los años 90 que tenia aun lado un asiento extra para pasajeros

el vehículo aterrizo perfectamente en la calle justo en frente de los dos profesores de túnica, al frenar y estacionarse de la motocicleta bajo un enorme hombre de al menos 2,75 metros con una gran cabellera y barba de color negro, el hombre se quito el casco que tenia encima y miro a los dos ancianos que estaban delante de el, se via en sus manos sujetando algo envuelto en mantas

\- profesor Dumbledore profesora Mcgonagall es un placer verlos esta noche - dijo respetuosamente hombre conocido como Hagrid

\- no tuviste ningún problema Hagrid - pregunto amablemente el señor de barba blanca

\- no señor logre sacarlos de la casa antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer los dos se quedaron dormidos cuando volamos sobre Bristol - dijo cortes mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a las dos personas

Dumbledore y Mcgonagall observaron debajo de las mantas a dos pequeños bebes uno con pelo negro azabache piel clara y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente el otro niño era de pelo marrón oscuro tes clara y a diferencia del otro este tenia su cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente, ambos estaban en un profundo y cansado sueño mientras los ancianos los miraban con alegría

\- vaya ambos quedaron marcados - dijo Mcgonagall muy asombrada

\- asi es las tendrán por el resto de sus vidas - dijo el de la túnica gris

\- no hay nada que usted pueda hacer - pregunto ella sin dejar su impresión

\- no y aunque tratara no le vería ninguna utilidad esas cicatrices les serán de gran ayuda algún día - respondió Dumbledore mientras cargaba a los dos niños

\- y de verdad tenemos que dejarlos aquí los espié todo el día y son la peor clase de muggles que puedan haber - dijo la señora de túnica verde con enfado y descontento

\- si pero son la única familia y refugio que tienen - calmo Dumbledore a Mcgonagall quien entendió la situación

\- estos niños serán famosos no habrá nadie en nuestro mundo que no conozca a ninguno de estos dos en especial al pequeño Alexios aunque no lo parezca - dijo la profesora con algunas lagrimas mientras acariciaba a los dos pequeños

\- si y es por eso que deben estar aquí es mejor que crezcan apartados de tanta fama hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para asimilar su gran prestigio - dijo sabia mente el anciano mientras se paraba frente a una puerta que tenia el nombre de Dursley

\- profesor puedo despedirme de los niños - pregunto el gigante con algo de lagrimas recibiendo el asentimiento de el anciano

Hagrid se agacho a la altura de los peques sostenidos por Dumbledore para acariciarlos en la frente y darles un beso a cada uno para luego retirar con algo de lagrimas

Dumbledore se agacho y coloco cuidadosamente a los dos pequeños en la puerta para luego tocar el timbre y darles señas a los presentes para retirarse y ocultarse, luego de unos minutos observaron desde los arbustos como los niño eran recogidos con descontento por un señor de complexión obesa

\- bueno nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí asi que es mejor que nos retiremos - dijo el viejo a sus acompañantes que asintieron

\- yo tengo que deshacerme de esta moto - dijo Hagrid para después despedirse y irse volando

por parte de Mcgonagall ella se transformo en gato y se marchara saltando mientras el viejo dio un ultimo vistazo a la caza de los Dursley

\- y asi comienza el camino del mago y el guerrero -

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gusto este comienzo perdón que es algo corto pero es que no quería alargar tanto este prologo que casi la mayoria conocemos y bien los próximos capítulos tendrán mas amplitud y nada me despido lectores**_


	2. 10 años después

_**Harry Potter y Alexios Lux : La Piedra Filosofal**_

 _ **capitulo 2 : El pasar de los años. La vida de los dos Hermanos**_

* * *

 _ **10 año Después**_

Habían pasado 10 años desde que la familia Dursley descubrió en su puerta sus pequeños sobrinos y con un enorme descontento y de mala gana tuvieron que cuidarlos en su casa no fue una infancia fácil para el pobre Harry siempre era regañado por sus tíos y maltratado por su primo gordo Dudley ademas de ser obligado a limpiar cocinar y hacer servidumbre en la casa sin embargo no estuvo solo ya que Alexios a diferencia de Harry era un chico que no permitia que se metieran con el y no soportaba las molestia de Dudley hacia su hermano de hecho hoy era uno de esos días

Harry había salido a jugar un rato a fuera sin tener que preocuparse de Dudley o sus tíos pero para su mala suerte su primo tenia otros planes y serca del parque el azabache fue recibido por Dudley y su pequeño grupo de amigos

-vaya primo que haces, aqui vienes todos los dias a llorar - dijo el chico rubio primo de Harry en tono burlón junto a sus compañeros

\- dejame en paz Dudley vete a molestar a otro niño - dijo Harry provocando a el gordo rubio

\- esa no es forma de hablarle a tu superior, deberías ser mas educado pero no se puede esperar mucho de alguien que creció sin padres - dijo Dodley fríamente mientras se volvía a reír junto a sus compañeros

Harry se molesto y corrió hacia Dudley para golpearlo pero fue detenido por uno de los matones de su primo que lo agarro y le sujeto los brazos haciéndole una llave dejándolo inmóvil al azabache

\- Vaya parece tonto quiere una golpista chicos porque no le damos una ayuda de caridad - pregunto Dudley malvadamente

\- como tu quieras Dudley jajajajaja - rió uno de los acompañantes de Dudley

un chico de pelo negro con con suerte gris pantalones jeans y botas negras se acerco a Harry para darle la paliza de su vida otra tortura mas propiciada por su asqueroso primo, Harry tenia miedo y cerro sus ojos pero nunca llego a sentir el golpe espero 5 segundos y abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse a un chico de pelo marrón oscuro tes clara ojos amarillos y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su frente, llevaba una camisa azul manga corta con un chaleco negro pantalones negros y botas azules con decoraciones negras

\- bien solo para estar claro ibas a golpear a mi hermano - dijo el chico con una sonrisa

sin perder tiempo el desconocido lanza un fuerte y veloz golpe en la cara del matón haciendo que cayera aturdido, Harry que sorprendido pero el asunto no termino asi sin perder tiempo el chico de pelo castaño agarro a sujetador de Harry por el cuello obligando a que soltara al azabache cosa que hizo sin perder tiempo para despues recibir un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y un rodillazo en la cara que lo mando al piso

Dudley observo con miedo como sus amigos habían sido vencidos mientras veia con mas miedo al chico de ojos amarillos que ayudaba a levantar a Harry

\- Estas bien hermanito - pregunto amablemente el chico

\- si...estoy...estoy bien Alex - dijo Harry alegre mientras le daba la mano a el chico conocido como Alex - Alexios

\- que bien ahora en que me quede...a si Dudley - dijo Alexios con una sonrisa macabra mientras se acercaba al gordinflón

\- es...espe...espera primo por...por favor no me hagas nada - dijo tembloroso el Dursley

\- hmpf no lose Dudley de verdad empiezas a ser molesto - dijo con algo de molestia haciendo que Dudley sudara - claro que si te vas ahora y no le dices nada a tía Petunia quizás lo considere, después de todo ¿estaría mal que amanecieras maña el día de tus cumpleaños con un ojo morado no? - pregunto con una sonrisa

\- cla...cla...claro no diré nada me voy ahora mismo - dijo Dudley que sin perder el tiempo salio corriendo

Harry y Alex se rieron ante este suceso después de todo nunca se ha visto aun niño tan gordo y perezoso correr tan rápido como si de un campeonato se tratara, mientras los chicos que estaban golpeados se levantaron sobándose sus heridas esto no paso de ser percibido por los muchachos

\- y bien amigos quieren seguir bailando - pregunto Alex en tono burlón

los muchacho se miraron entre si para después obviamente hacer el movimiento mas sabio posible - _**SALIR CORRIENDO CON SUS MADRES -**_

\- (risas) bien eso salio perfecto así que veamos son las 3:00 pm aun no es hora de volver a casa así que que tal si nos quedamos un rato mas en el parque he - pregunto el castaño en tono satisfactorio mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- mmm supongo tampoco es que quiera volver a verle la cara a Dudley -dijo el azabache contento

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a sentarse en el piso pasando el tiempo mientras contemplaban el firmamento celeste que estaba por las nubes

\- gracias por salvarme de esos matones - agradeció Harry mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

\- ni lo menciones hombre somos hermanos nos cuidamos el uno al otro no es así - dijo alegremente Alex con una sonrisa

\- si tienes razón pero aun así gracias y enserio piensas que Dudley no le dirá nada a tío Vernon - pregunto el con algo de dudas

\- bueno si dice algo muy fácilmente puedo decirles que solo te estaba ayudando y que no le toque ni un solo pelo a Dudley como regalo de cumpleaños - dijo con burla mientras se reía seguido por el azabache

\- buen plan - felicito Harry - oye Alex algún día crees que nos iremos de la casa de los tíos - pregunto algo desanimado después de todo quien quiere pasar todos los años con los Dursley

\- mmm bueno si tanto quieres hagamos las maletas y nos vamos ahora mismo - bromeo el castaño dirigiendo su mirada al de los ojos verdes

\- hablo enserio hombre, ademas que haremos para vivir necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos y comida - refunfuño Harry con algo de molestia

\- oye, oye no te pongas así conmigo lo decía en broma - se disculpo - en realidad no se que hacer Harry no conocemos a casi nadie solo somos tu yo en el mundo nadie mas importa nos cuidamos entre nosotros eso es todo lo que importa hermanito cualquier otra cosa no tiene importancia - dijo seriamente mientras volvía a ver el cielo

Harry quedo impresionado con las palabras Alex eran ciertas después de todo el mundo los odiaba nadie los comprendía Vernon, Dudley y la loca de Petunia siempre los amenazaban con echarlos a la calle pues consideraban que eran la familia mas normal del mundo y tenían una vida magnifica pero con Harry y Alex eso los podía volver blancos de burla, mala fama y anormalidad pues eran muchos los rumores que se corrían de que los Dursley trataban a sus sobrinos peor que perros.

Pero incluso en esa miseria Alex siempre encontraba el modo de cuidar de Harry era la única familia que tenia en el mundo y no iba a permitir que le hicieran la vida infeliz aun si eso significaba meterse en problemas con sus tíos, golpear idiotas que pronto vendrían a vengarse y lo mas importante lidiar con los que-aceres de la casa mas extensos imposibles de realizar para un niño de 10 años

a pesar de todo eso ambos eran alegres en los momentos tranquilos que tenían para jugar hacer niñerías y tener una infancia feliz ademas de buscarle una novia a Harry que no era tarea fácil para el joven Alexios

\- vaya mira la hora son las 5:36 pm mejor volvamos antes de que a la desquiciada de Petunia nos diga que se acabo la cena Eh - sugirió el castaño dando la orden de retirada

\- mmmm esta bien - refunfuño otra vez Harry con molestia

* * *

 _**Casa de los Dursley**_

los dos muchachos llegaron rápidamente a la casa entraron y evidentemente los Dursley los estaban esperando en la sala de entrada

\- acaso perdieron la cabeza - grito con furia el viejo Vernon Dursley un tipo encantador obeso de gran estatura pelo gris y aunque no lo parezca un tono de piel pálida

\- como se atrevieron hacer algo asi Dudley pudo haber salido herido - grito petunia un mujer de pelo rubio piel clara y ojos morenos que tenia abrazado al obeso niño

Era evidente lo que Harry dijo anteriormente "de verdad crees que Dudley no le dirá nada a tío Vernon" pues obviamente lo dijo, Harry y Alexios estaban asombrados de lo mentiroso que podía ser su gordo primo sin embargo con lo que los Dursley no contaban era que el castaño tenia un plan de contingencia para ese caso

\- tíos si me permiten explicar con tranquilidad y calma yo solo estaba defendiendo a mi hermano de unos matones que querían golpearlo - explico Alex relajadamente aunque eso no cambio la expresión de la familia

\- eso no importa aun si tu intensión era salvar al mocoso de tu hermano debias pensar en Dudley y si a el también lo hubieran golpeado - dijo muy molestoa doña petunia

\- bueno creo que no hubiera pasado porque 1 los que estaban atacando a Harry eran los amigos de Dudley - dijo con una sonrisa causando el asombro y molestia de los presentes menos Harry - y 2 a la velocidad en la que huía no creo que lo hubieran alcanzado - dijo esto ultimo en susurro a el azabache causando que ambos se rieran

\- asi que te pregunto esto Tio Vernon si tu de pequeño hubiera visto a tu hermano siendo maltratado no hubieras ido ayudarlo - pregunto el castaño en forma de interrogación

puede que Vernon sea un viejo malvado gordo y astuto pero lo que tenia de inteligencia le sobraba a Alex para ganar cualquier conflicto verbal así que el viejo de cabellera gris no tuvo de otra que aceptar que había perdido

\- Esta bien muchacho tuviste suerte pero la próxima vez te aseguro que no saldrás ileso ni tu ni el mocoso - dijo en tono amenazante mientra se retiraba llevándose a su familia

ambos hermanos estaban felices de haber sobrevivido al problema de Dudley sin embargo el transcurso de la noche no fue nada sencillo petunia se rehusaba a servirles la comida a los dos muchachos sin embargo Alex hizo algo inteligente se acerco con mucha cautela al refrigerador lo abrió muy despacio sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no llamar la atención y al contemplar la comida vio una caja de pizza y recordó que Dudley había olvidado terminarse un pizza que le ordenaron hace 5 días así que la agarro con cuidado y cerro el refrigerador luego mientras veía como la familia Dursley comía sin prestarle mucha atención ni a Harry ni a el por lo que le hizo señas a el azabache para que se dirigieran a la alacena que tenían los dos de dormitorio.

al entrar se veía un lugar un poco estrecho pero con suficiente espacio para dos personas.

\- porque lo hiciste y si se dan cuenta tienes idea de lo que nos podría pasar - dijo Harry con algo de miedo y molestia

\- por favor por mi que se jodan hombre no voy a pasar una noche sin comida por las estupideces de Dudley, ademas esto fue pedido hace 5 días y Dudley ni siquiera la ha buscado así que lo mas probable es que se le haya olvidado, ¿ademas me vas a decir que no estas feliz de comer algo muy bueno? y por ultimo es mejor una Pizza fría que una noche sin comida - respondió el castaño con mucha hambre

Alex procedió a abrir la caja de pizza y para su suerte estaba la mitad de la pizza que era de doble queso con anchoas tocino y jamón una delicia para los ojos

\- bueno tienes razón y la verdad ese pizza de ve deliciosa - dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras babeaba por el hambre

así ambos hermanos procedieron a comerse cada pedazo de pizza con mucho gusto era la primera vez que probaban algo tan bueno incluso si estaba algo congelado así que comieron hasta terminar con el ultimo pedazo que quedaba

\- (suspiro) uf esa fue la mejor cosa que probado en años - dijo el de los ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo mientras caí en el colchón que estaba en el piso muy exhausto

\- tu lo has dicho mi querido amigo (eructo) - dijo el Alex cayendo de la misma forma que Harry

\- sabes retiro lo dicho robar esa pizza fue la mejor idea que has tenido - dijo Harry en agradecimiento - sabes aveces me gustaría ser como tu - dijo Harry ahora algo desanimado algo que fue notado por el castaño

\- porque lo dices ¿eh? - pregunto Alex algo confuso

\- (suspiro) bueno tu nunca te das por vencido ante nadie siempre respondes por mi cuando estoy en problemas y yo solo me quedo hay parado como un estorbo - dijo el azabache con algo de lagrimas

\- eh tranquilo Harry no te pongas así yo no te considero un estorbo, eres mi hermano y la única familia que me queda y te cuidare como un hermano mayor - dijo en tono alegre mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro a Harry

\- gracias Alex muchas gracias yo prometo que algún día te compensare todo lo que has hecho por mi - dijo el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa llena de determinación

\- lo olvidare si me prometes una cosa - dijo el de ojos amarillos en tono contento

\- y ¿que es? - pregunto Harry con algo de curiosidad

\- que seras mejor, mucho mejor que yo - respondió el el castaño causando una gran impresión en el azabache - escucha Harry tu puedes ser mucho mejor de lo que yo soy ahora y se que tendrás una vida emocionante ya lo veras, solo espero poder estar allí para felicitarte - finalizo dejando asombrado a Harry

\- yo...te lo prometo hermano seré mejor que tu, te lo juro - afirmo Harry con una sonrisa

\- bien ahora duérmete mañana va hacer un día muy molesto es el cumpleaños de Dudley y tendremos que ir al Zoo - dijo Alex con mucha molestia no por el viaje, si no por Dudley que nunca se quedaba quieto

\- si tienes razón buenas noches Alex - dijo muy cansado mientras se tiraba a dormir

así Alex decidió hacer lo mismo y se acostó mientras caía en un profundo sueño hasta que llegara la mañana y volviera a comenzar la misma rutina diaria de su vida

* * *

 _ **vale lo dejare hasta aquí bien espero que les guste y para la próxima sera mas extendido el cap y por favor si alguno de ustedes tiene idea de como podría ser el siguiente por favor díganmelo en los comentarios sin mas que agregar hasta pronto**_


End file.
